Había una vez un amor
by Lady Angel 09
Summary: ¿Y si la historia de Sasuke y Sakura pudiera resumirse en un cuento? Drabble


**©Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Había una vez un amor**

 _El amor es una debilidad porque te hace vulnerable, eso creen tanto shinobis como kunoichis. También se sabe que puede convertirse en un arma poderosa, pues quien controla el corazón, controla al ninja. Variados ejemplos de ello hay, escritos con sangre sobre aquellas añejas páginas que conforman la historia. Algunas serán recordadas, otras talvez no._

* * *

Hubo hace tiempo una niña pequeña, la esperanza coloreaba sus ojos brillantes. Amaba esa solitaria serenidad del parque de Konoha por las mañanas, y entre alegres flores primaverales retozaba durante horas mientras otros niños aún dormían. Su cabello, atrapado en un pañuelo rojo, era puro misterio. Aunque apenas tenía seis años, poseía astucia suficiente para escabullirse del cobijo parental.

Destinado estaba que dicha criatura chocara con unos ojos negros, escrutadores e intensos.

—Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha — dijo quien ostentaba mencionadas orbes oscuras. No obtuvo respuesta pues la muchachita, alerta y expectante, tomó carrera velozmente desapareciendo entre tupidos arbustos

Esta extraña rutina fue repitiéndose casi diariamente; él observaba, ninguno hablaba, ella finalmente huía sin tan siquiera presentarse. Resultaba irónico como dos almas buscando soledad se habían encontrado.

Tras un tiempo, aquel jovencito intrigante desapareció. La niña supuso que talvez su paciencia había tocado fondo, entonces restó importancia al asunto. Ella no podía saberlo, pero ese conocido estaba siendo consumido por una presión asfixiante mientras buscaba simplemente amor y reconocimiento.

Volvieron a verse luego de ingresar en la academia ninja. Él ya no podía reconocerla, pues ahora lucía un moño rojo sobre los develados cabellos rosados. Observó sus ojos, estaban ensombrecidos y alejados del presente, perdidos dónde sólo algunos dioses sabían. Ninguno imaginaba entonces cuan fuerte golpearía la tragedia al pequeño, sin dejar más espacio en su alma que para un corrosivo deseo de venganza.

Crueles son las vueltas del universo; mientras él la observaba, ella huía, y cuando quiso mirarlo, Sasuke le dio la espalda. Aun así, no desistiría sin dar batalla. Una ardiente resolución palpitaba furiosamente sobre su pecho. Llegaría al corazón del Uchiha. Luchó por ello los años siguientes, sintiéndose recompensada cuando fueron ubicados en un mismo equipo y todo parecía perfecto.

* * *

Podría acabar este cuento aquí mismo. Sería sencillo decir que nuestros protagonistas convivieron, se enamoraron, y vivieron felices para siempre, pero estaría mintiendo. Si bien fueron acercándose, el ahora preadolescente estaba perdido entre tinieblas densas e infranqueables, apartando toda posibilidad de luz, tal era su conducta autodestructiva. Así llegaba al auge esta historia, desfilando los hechos siguientes cual furiosa tormenta, arrastrándolo todo.

Sasuke se fue una noche etérea, inquietos grillos acompasaban el rumor del viento. Ella comenzó a despedazarse lentamente como crisálida de mariposa en eclosión, perdiéndose la niña mientras una impetuosa mujer asomaba lánguidamente. Enfrentó al amor contemplando su costado más infame y doloroso. Nada sería igual.

Mientras el padre tiempo devoraba los años, ambos buscaron seguir adelante. La joven vivía aferrada a su entrenamiento. Él continuaba en penumbras, fortaleciéndose físicamente también.

Se vieron nuevamente, Sasuke rechazó lo alguna vez apreciado y volvió a perderse. Ella lloró. Más tarde descubrió el amor de Naruto, tercer miembro del cercenado equipo siete, quien le había prometido traer a aquel que tanto añoraban de regreso. Nunca podría corresponderle, igualmente decidió agradecerle apoyando su sueño.

Emulando antiguas tragedias, nuestras almas protagonistas quisieron matarse mutuamente. Fracasaron. Y como los sucesos más deseados ocurren cuando menos esperas, Uchiha Sasuke finalmente regresó, la guerra enmarcando su retorno.

¿Era real?

— _Kakashi, traeré a Sasuke de regreso, cumpliré la promesa que le hice a Sakura-chan. Ya sabes cómo trabajo._

¿Tenían futuro?

— _Sakura yo… lo siento_

¿Tenían esperanza?

— _Te veré cuando regrese… y gracias_

Había una vez un amor pequeño, nació con la chispa de unos ojos negros y se hizo fuego. Incendió todo a su paso sin piedad alguna, envolviendo varias historias, conectándolas cual hilo tenso.

Encuentros y desencuentros condujeron este cuento sobre dos incrédulos del destino, ellos lucharon contra lo que estaba escrito, adueñándose del futuro. Fueron un beso de miel, luego otro fogoso. Reflejaron al sol haciéndole el amor a la luna, quien los bañaba con luz prestada una noche veraniega. Entrelazaron sus vidas en todas las formas posibles, siempre por voluntad, nunca bajo algún designio divino. Caminaron juntos, se abrieron camino. Los obstáculos ya no importaron.

* * *

Sakura Haruno solía ser aquella niña misteriosa del relato, antes ocultaba tímidamente sus complejos dentro de un pañuelo rojo. Si bien Sasuke nunca logró recordarla, ella jamás diría nada. ¿Quién quiere el pasado teniendo un futuro brillante adelante?

Hoy es una admirada kunoichi, el fruto del amor vencedor anida en su vientre, y mientras lo acaricia observando al Uchiha ordenando papeles, sonríe dándose cuenta que sólo por este instante repetiría todo otra vez, aunque pocos puedan entenderla.

* * *

 _Tanto ama el amor, que carece de sentido. Tanto ama el amor, que se resiste al olvido._

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
